thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Bendo
Bendo is an extremely skilled brawler specializing in the Tartaronian Pyrus attribute and mechanics. His main brawling partner is Anne. Personality Bendo was once arrogant, thinking he could defeat anyone. This was until he learned to accept losing, and not to attempt weaseling out of it. He usually maintains a calm demeanor, unphased by most insults. However, he has an extremely explosive temper, and he is subject to large amounts of rage if provoked far enough. Bendo is very proud as well, often finding it hard to accept defeat. Bendo has an internal hate for people who think they are the master of something. Though he is skilled with Pyrus, he doesn't like showing off his skills unless proving any "masters" wrong. This leads Bendo to doubting anyone with "master" in their name. History Early Months Bendo joined Bakugan Dimensions the day it was released, bringing forth his Haos Krakix. He was a flat out-jerk, and nearly everyone he brawled disliked him. As a result, he changed up his method of brawling, going from the light to the fire. This was when Phos came into play. At the time, he was Bendo's best Pyrus Bakugan, around 450 G. Krakix was removed, and Darkus Aranaut and Subterra Sabator stepped in. Phos and Aura advanced to 650 G, and that was when the largest changes happened. Bendo moved Aura and Seism out of the way to make way for his soon-to-be deadly Helix Dragonoid and Quake Dragonoid. Relentless Rushdown became his style, until he learned of Burning Revenge from battling an NPC. He studied the Pyrus styles, and couldn't find it. He concluded he had not unlocked the style with it yet. Advancing in the Leaderboards At the level 700, Bendo accomplished his goal of finding Burning Revenge. He began destroying opponents with Phos and Twin Destructor. That's when he turned more strategic. Bendo found that Burning Revenge was weak with his Dragonoids, so he switched it up. Soon, he began training his Zukanator, demolishing opponents at every angle. Then, Sky & Gaia came into action. Though they had low Will, their Strength and Agility could match Mechtogan, and they devastated the field. Helix began becoming weak compared to Phos, Bane, & Zen. That's when MS came out, and Zenthon Titan (nicknamed Titan Z) stepped in with his monstrous power, and became Bendo's first Bakugan to pass 850 G without an extra code boost. Phos would move on to become 1013 G, Bane & Zen at 908, and Titan Z to 865. Conflict with SM Bendo despised Spin Master at the time, and his big mouth got him a ban from BD. He attempted to reason with SM, but he couldn't get his account back, and his powerhouse team disappeared for good. BlazingSprinter Appears His story on BD was not yet over. Bendo reappeared weeks later under the new name of BlazingSprinter, and his new Guardian Surge. Though Surge never exceeded 800 G, he later became a force to be reckoned with. BlazingSprinter was never ranked, but he did manage to win a tournament against eight other Brawlers. Notable Quotes *"People have been stabbing me in the back all day. How the hell do you think I'm doing?" *"I hate people who think they're the best at something, and won't shut up about it. That puts you at the top of my hate list." *"Whatever makes the vandals wake up screaming in the dead of night." *"Take a look in a mirror before you go accusing ME." *"Back off from my friend, or I'll make your life a living hell here." *"SIT DOWN! SHUT UP! ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?!" History Powers and Abilities Bendo controls the basic abilities of a normal Tartaronian; fire manipulation and shapeshifting. Coupled with the Zindigan ability of telekinetics, Bendo is nearly indestructible against most adversaries. Powers *'Mind Reading': Being half Zindigan, Bendo can read the minds of people with low or average intelligence. *'Heat Resistance': Bendo is able to resist extreme heat, and take no damage from it. *'Shapeshifting': Bendo is able to assume the form of anything he has physically encountered. *'Darkfire Control': Bendo can control darkfire, a peculiar energy that surrounds New Tartarus. He can use this ability to make the target take on Tartaronian characteristics, often rewriting their entire DNA sequence and turning them into all Tartaronian. *'Teleportation': Bendo can teleport himself between dimensions with no restrictions whatsoever. Equipment Relationships Airzel-of-Haos Bendo is friends with AOH. Though Bendo doesn't always agree with his decisions, he often engages with him in conversation and gets along rather well with him. ScarRedNovaDragon Though Bendo and Scar never engaged in conversation very much, he considers Scar an ally. Littleseed Bendo was friends with Littleseed on BD. It was once asked if Littleseed would rather go out with Ingramhelixx or him. The two responded very awkwardly to this. They rather to think of each other as just friends, even if they have their occasional arguments. They once had an argument and are currently unresponsive to each other. Ingramhelixx Bendo first met Ingramhelixx when he was a level 600 brawler, wanting to see his Pyrus Ziperator. Ingram would come back multiple times to battle it until he got his own. From that point on, they were friends with each other. ScorchB Bendo and DM never met often on BD, and had a larger friendship on Bakugan Wiki. Winx Bendo often pokes fun at Winx, and battled him a few times. He was one of Bendo's first friends on the wiki along with BakuPlanet. BakuPlanet Bendo and BakuPlanet were friends from the beginning, and still are. They often battled each other in "n00b brawls", to show each other new Bakugan or additions to their teams. Appearances Bendo's appearance changed over his time on Bakugan Dimensions. At first, he wore a Blitz Dragonoid shirt with a viking helmet, earning the nickname "Viking Dragon". Later on, he chose a more casual appearance, wearing only black and red, also using a level 800 Pyrus gauntlet. After he cleared level 900, he began wearing a "Dracula" shirt, with red pants, brown military boots, and a maroon hat. He was easily recognizable by those who had met him before in this appearance. BlazingSprinter As BlazingSprinter, he chose an appearance and stuck with it. He wore a red business suit, with orange pants, red sneakers, and a crimson hat. AlternateBendo.png BendoAvatarBD.png 830px-2011-05-28_1035.png Infinity600.png BG Dharak PWN.png Phos vs. Hakapoid.png Phos Bendo and Zukanator.png VictoryoverHelix.png PironPWNage.png BendosTeam.png|Bendo's main team AcceleratePWNage.png TitanZWin.png Zippwn.png AcceleratePWNage2.png AranautPWNage.png HC1.png Bakugan Normal For normal brawls, Bendo commonly uses Pyrus or Haos as his attribute. *Pyrus Vesuvius Spatterix *Subterra Lythirus *Ventus Strikeflier *Aquos BlueGold Dharak *Haos Contestir *Darkus Bolcanon *Pyrus Spatterix *Haos Spatterix *Darkus Spatterix *Pyrus Vertexx *Pyrus Letus Phosphos BakuTech Bendo's style for BakuTech brawls is completely different from his normal strategy. He uses a trio of three mostly defensive BakuTechs to crush any potential K.O.'s. *Darkus Borg Mahisas *Haos Well Galow *Subterra Acro Gezard *Pyrus Hammer Cannon Favored Gate Cards *'Queen's Chamber': Every Bakugan on the field becomes Tartaronian and Anne gains 1000 G for every Tartaronian Bakugan on the field, including herself. Any Bakugan that wasn't Tartaronian before this gate's activation cannot do anything against Anne or this gate effect for the remainder of the round. *'Letus Judgement': All Bakugan are reduced to their base power levels and all ability effects currently having effect on the brawl are removed from play. The opponent loses 500 Gs for every ability removed, even if it isn't their own. The loss is doubled if they aren't Pyrus-attributed. *'Price for Power': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities, if they are able to be negated. The opponent then loses a turn for every thousand Gs their Bakugan has. (I.E. 1000 = 1 turn, 2000 = 2 turns, etc.) *'Incandescent Sun': Halves each player's G-Power. Then, the opponent loses G-Power equal to double of their base level. If your opponent is not of some form of Haos or Pyrus attribute, their losses are doubled. *'Virulent Covenant': This Gate Card can be activated at any time the user wishes. The player who wins this battle must use the same Bakugan that won on this gate for the rest of the brawl, even if it loses a round. That Bakugan's base level is halved and any abilities that have effects other than G-Power are removed from play. However, the user of this gate cannot use the same attribute of Bakugan during each round and they cannot set any further gates. On a turn that a gate would usually be set by the user, no gate is set and the opponent cannot add one of their own. This Gate is immune to the effects of the opponent's actions. Trivia *Several of Bendo's Bakugan use toxic ability effects in battle, most notably Phos, HC, and Cancer. *A large portion of Bendo's Bakugan were killed or lost in the war against Mercuritris. Gallery Anime Bakugan Annebakuform Updated.png|Anne Phos Version3.png|Phos HunterPhos Redo.png|Hunter Phos Pyrus LetusPhosphos.png|Letus Phos Pyrus_Ziperator.png|Zip Tartaronian_Bane&Zen.png|Bane & Zen Haos_Contestir.png|Con Skylight Timelock.png|Skylight Timelock BlueGold Dharak.png|Turmoil Ventus Strikeflier.png|Niagra Subterra Lythirus.png|Cancer Darkus Bolcanon.png|Ripper Mechtogan Pyrus ZenthonTitan.png|Titan Z Pyrus_Slynix.png|Supernova Haos_Accelerak.png|Accelerate Ventus_Braxion.png|Mantis LetusDestroyer Redo.png|Letus Destroyer Category:Players Category:Pyrus Users Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Zindigan Category:Brothers of Light Category:Haos Users Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Darkus Users Category:Bendo Category:Aquos Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Subterra Users